Attention, jouets dangereux !
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Petit OS que je voulais publier depuis un petit moment sur un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup, Gin x Toshirō... Attention YAOI et JOUETS !


**Coucou les fille (je suis désolée pour les quelques rares mecs qui pourraient lire ceci mais je suis habituée à un public... féminin) c'est un petit OS que j'ai écris il y a un moment sur l'un de mes pairing préféré ^^ et que j'avais jamais eu le courage de publier … maintenant c'est fait X)**

**Titre : Attention jouets dangereux !**

**Manga : Bleach**

**Rating : M (on change pas une équipe qui gagne)**

**Pairing : Un truc normal pour une fois, Gin x Tōshiro**

**Blabla : Hormis ce que j'ai dis au début, je me suis beaucoup éclatée à écrire ce lemon, bah oui parce que là y a vraiment pas d'histoire, juste un bon lemon ^^ avec des jouets *regard de gosse***

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, jouets dangereux !<strong>

Le Seireitei était calme ce matin là, tout à fait calme. Enfin presque. Car dans les locaux de la dixième division un jeune homme était en train d'essayer de se sortir de son pire cauchemar.

Devant lui se tenait Gin et devant Gin se trouvait cette... cette chose horrible !

-NON ! OUBLIE, NON ! MÊME PAS EN RÊVES ! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE QUE JE FASSE ÇA !

-Mais pourquoi Shiro-chan ?

-JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELLER COMME ÇA !

Non en effet pas la peine de demander, nous savons tous que c'est Hitsugaya Tōshiro qui crie ainsi. Il criait contre son petit ami, Ichimaru Gin, lui qui en temps normal ne l'aurait pas fait, mais là il pouvait pas faire autre chose.

C'était assez compliqué à expliquer... non en fait ça ne l'était pas. Non c'était juste que là le cerveau du jeune capitaine refusait d'admettre l'évidence. L'évidence étant que cet immonde pervers venait de lui offrir... de lui refourguer... un... cette chose horrible... ce... ce... un jouet plus que douteux !

Géniale, franchement géniale cette idée. Merci à toi Gin...

-Sale pervers ! T'as vraiment cru que j'allais aimer le faire avec cette chose ? Baka ! Teme ! Kisama !

-Mais reste cool Shiro-chan.

-Urusei ! Cria le capitaine en tiquant au surnom que son petit ami lui donnait.

-Mais...

-DEHORS ! Sorts d'ici tout de suite !

-Ça tient quand même pour ce soir ? Demanda le capitaine de la troisième de façon innocente.

-Plutôt crever !

Gin sortit vite fait du bureau de son amant avant que celui-ci ne mette la main sur Hyorinmaru et ne décide lui passer son katana en travers du corps.

Il trouvait malgré tout que ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, par rapport à ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

_N'empêche, la bonne blague ! Je devrais l'mettre en rogne plus souvent !_

Il partit en riant vers sa taicha, laissant son amant avec son petit cadeau, se demandant comment il allait s'en débarrasser. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de sa réaction, il savait qu'il finirait toujours par revenir. Peu importe qu'il soit susceptible, il savait qu'il l'aimait et c'était la seul chose qui comptait.

Tōshiro lui, encore enfermé dans son bureau, regardait la chose de travers, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire pour s'en débarrasser.

_L'idiot, il croyait quand même pas que j'apprécierais ça ?_

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais se servir d'un substitut pour remplacer son petit ami le répugnait déjà rien que dans le principe. Il aimait Gin même s'il était trop fière pour l'avouer, et il savait que lui l'aimait, il savait pertinemment qu'il se moquait de lui par pur bravade, mais là... il dépassait toutes les bornes ! Du niveau international de compétition où il ne s'y connaissait pas.

_Baka ! Tu verras que je me vengerais ! _

Oh si seulement tu savais Tōshiro, si tu savais. Le jour où tu pourras te venger d'Ichimaru Gin n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Taichōōōōōōō ! Hurla alors une voix féminine reconnaissable entre toutes.

Et zut ! Il avait encore oublié sa vice-capitaine. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours arriver au moment où il en avait le moins besoin et jamais quand il y avait de la paperasse à faire. Et là elle n'était pas du tout prévue au programme. Il se saisit vivement mais tout de même précautionneusement de l'objet et le jeta dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau avant de se retourner pour faire face à son exubérante fukutaichō.

-Quoi Matsumoto ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait Gin... je veux dire Ichimaru-taichō ?

-Absolument rien. Et déjà n'essaie pas de t'immiscer dans les affaires qui ne te regardent pas.

-Maiiis taichōōō !

-Dis moi tu n'aurais pas des formulaires de mission à remplir par hasard ? Demanda-t-il pour couper court à la conversation.

-Mais...

-Suffit Matsumoto ! Finis moi ça, tu es déjà suffisamment en retard !

-Hai taichō, finit-elle par acquiescer le moral dans les chaussettes rien qu'à l'idée de faire toute la paperasse en retard qui l'attendait gentiment sur son bureau.

Les jours passèrent, Gin ne venait pas déranger son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait accueillit à coups de Zanpakuto s'il s'avisait de montrer son nez à la dixième division. Ainsi il laissa son petit ami regarder, seul, des soirées entières ce sex-toy qui le mettait tellement en rogne. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait de sa taicha, il sortait la chose et la posait sur sa table basse, puis s'asseyait sur un coussin et fusillait cet objet de malheur avec un regard noir tout en ruminant de sombres insultes que nous ne répéterons pas à l'encontre d'Ichimaru.

Se passèrent ainsi deux jours, trois jours, quatre jours, pendant lesquels il regardait cette chose sans la toucher, se demandant simplement quoi en faire et surtout comment s'en débarrasser. De temps en temps, quand il 'était pas occupé à l'insulter, il se demandait ce que faisait Gin, et qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en lui offrant ça. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été vraiment sérieux et désireux de le voir se servir de ça pour lui faire plaisir ?

_C'est pas possible, il est pas sérieux !_ Se répétait-il pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de faire leur chemin, et le cinquième jours, la curiosité finit par l'emporter sur ses préjugés. Il prit l'objet et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte à sa suite.

Il se dévêtit et envoya voler son uniforme à l'autre bout de la pièce exiguë avant de s'agenouiller sur son futon déplié à l'arrache.

_Tu vas le regretter,_ pensa-t-il mettant l'objet à hauteur d'yeux.

Il lécha deux de ses doigts qu'il approcha de son fessier, et en enfonça un dans son intimité, gémissant d'inconforts quand ses phalanges à peine humides étirèrent ses parois, mais il passa outre et enfonça un second doigt pour élargir le passage. Il allait et venait en lui, cherchant un point que Gin connaissait tellement bien et se cambra quand il le trouva enfin, submergé par une déferlante de plaisir. Il prit alors en bouche le cadeau offert par son amant pour le lubrifier, et une fois que ce fut fait il le plaça juste en dessous de son entrée. Toshirō souffla un grand coup puis s'abaissa tout doucement sur le faux sexe, écartelé de l'intérieur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, tant la douleur était aiguë, mais il ne cessât par pour autant de s'abaisser le long de l'objet.

Il gémit de soulagement quand il fut complètement rentré en lui et attendit, une main posée sur son membre alors que l'autre était crispée sur ses draps. Les yeux fermés, il attendit que toute trace de douleur s'estompe, mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Il rouvrit les yeux juste quand le shoji s'ouvrit sur Gin qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ce soir il avait prévu de venir s'excuser, mais là, il ne savait plus quoi dire. À vrai dire il ne savait plus que penser. Tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut un « Toshirō » faible et murmuré sans conviction.

-Gin ?

-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Shiro-chan... ?

Le petit capitaine mort de honte le regarda s'avancer lentement vers sa couchette, les joues rouges. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il décidé de se ramener à CE moment précis ?

-Gin... non... vas-t-en...

-Shiro-chan... c'est pour moi que tu as fait ça ?

-... N-non..., dit-il dans un murmure qui pouvait difficilement sonner plus faux.

L'aîné s'assit à côté de son amant et le regarda des pieds à la tête, fixant le sex-toy profondément enfoncé en lui, esquissant un sourire léger et doux, ce qui affola le cœur du capitaine de glace.

-Toshirō, continue, là où tu en étais, s'il te plaît.

C'était demandé avec tant de naïveté qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'accéder à ses désirs, aussi prit-il son membre plus fermement et commençât à le pomper tandis qu'il allait et venait le long du membre de substitution en poussant des gémissements indécents. D'entre ses paupières à demi closes il observait les traits de son amant déformés par l'envie et la frustration de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, sans quoi il le savait, le petit garçon susceptible prendrait la mouche et arrêterait son activité.

Dans un cris rauque Toshirō finit par venir dans sa propre main et laissa Gin prendre sa main pour lécher le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait ses doigts. La sensation de ces doigts qui titillaient ses phalanges suffit à le faire redurcir, mais il refusait de jouir encore grâce à cet objet avilissant. Aussi se redressa-t-il pour enlever l'objet de son antre dans un bruit de sucions tout à fait aphrodisiaque. Il regarda son petit copain et tout en jetant le jouet à l'autre bout de sa chambre, déclara à son amour :

-Cette chose... ce n'est pas toi... alors... prends-moi... Gin... il n'y a que toi qui a le droit... de me faire crier... comme ça...

Ichimaru le regarda alors étrangement, le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour. C'était la plus belle déclaration que Toshirō lui avait jamais faite et il était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait venir que du plus profond de son cœur.

-Toshirō, tout ce que tu voudras... mon amour...

Il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son petit capitaine et entreprit de prendre possession de cet partie de son corps qui n'aurait du appartenir qu'à lui. Il se déshabilla entièrement et n'attendit pas pour prendre son petit ami aussi sauvagement qu'il le pouvait. Il le pilonna sans retenue jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne les cueille tous les deux et qu'ils ne finissent pas s'effondrer sur le matelas, pantelants.

-Tu me payeras ça, Gin.

-Meuh voyons Shiro-chan, tu as aimé... admets-le. Alors ne pourrait-on pas oublier ça pour cette fois.

Il regarda son amant qui lui tournait le dos, attendant une réponse.

-C'est bon t'as gagné.

Il regarda bizarrement la petite forme étendue, persuadé d'avoir rêvé ces paroles, mais se détrompa quand il rajouta :

-Mais la prochaine fois gare à toi !

Il fit un sourire victorieux au dos tourné de son petit ami et posa sa tête dans son cou, mais le petit capitaine dormait déjà.

-Alors la prochaine fois sera bien plus intéressante...

-Je t'ai entendu, grogna le jeune garçon.

Ichimaru rit avant de donner un dernier baiser à sa dulcinée et de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et ben voilà, je l'ai enfin tapé au bout de 56 mois (ch'uis trop fière !)**

**Omake ? Ouais omake, mais avant un petit massage aux lectrices (lecteurs ? O.o) de réparer les blessures du passé, le prochain chapitre devrait venir entre une ou deux semaines j'espère, je suis pas du tout copine avec les délais d'écriture, heureusement que j'ai pas de pépins avec mes délais pour le lycée sinon... galère (Shika sorts de ce corps!) donc voilà pour ma petite annonce...**

**Omake :**

**Toshirō : Dis moi pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de me faire ch**r ?**

**Gin : Mais ça c'est parce que je l'ai payé *regard de renard*.**

**Toshirō : NANI !**

**Gin : Bah oui t'étais pas au courant ? Bon même si c'est elle qui m'a filé le sex-toy, mais ça en valait la peine, non...**

**Toshirō : Non pas du tout!**

**Lovely : Allons les mecs, vous disputez pas à cause de ça, c'est pas si grave, non ?**

**Toshirō : Si c'est grave !**

**Gin *va se cacher derrière moi* : Ouais c'est pas grave Shiro-chan ! **

**Toshirō : Toi, teme... !**

**Lovely : Sur ce, le temps que j'arrive à les séparer, parce que là ils sont bien parti pour se taper sur la gueule, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et bah... une bonne semaine de cours pour nos amis lycéens X)**


End file.
